Worsened for the better
by CPO-AE
Summary: Oneshot:Drabble Fanfiction: Ion has been overburdened with work, so Anise comes to make things worse, but put a smile on his face. ::Mt. Zalaho spoliers. 2nd Visit::


_Hello Thanks for reading…this is Random drabble I decided to write, because I've been thrown into a swirling vortex of Writers block! So…I wanted to do my First oneshot to get my creative energy flowing if you know what I mean!_

_This,(Like all the other Ion and Anise Fanfictions out there) is Anise reminiscing about Ion…I wish I could write something longer than I oneshot, but I have no ideas. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss, Anise, Ion, the great city of Daath, or anything for that matter! So yeah…They belong to Bandai Namco… _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

(A.N: This is the beginning of the Flashback)

Light plastered against the crystal clear window, atop the highest room in a large cathedral. It filtered gently through the glass and onto a silken white tapestry, draped across the window. It spread out the tendrils of light and fell upon a girl, slumped ill mannerly in a wooden oak chair. Her legs where stretched as far from the chair as she could, almost reaching a large wooden desk that her chocolate brown eyes rested upon. Her arms where crossed in front of her chest as she held a small puppet that rested on the tops of her arms. Her hand fiddled mindlessly with the top of the puppet's ear. Her head lolled to one side, and a black pigtail fell across the side of her face.

She closed her dimmed and bored eyes and let out a half-hearted sigh. "Ah…Where is he…" She mumbled dimly as she opened her eyes once more, fixing her gaze upon the desk, and the empty chair that was placed just across from her.

Then, light footsteps caught her ear as they made their way towards the door. She propped herself up and looked towards the door, brushing strands of hair from her face and brining her legs beneath the chair. She put on a happy smile and her eyes seemed to gain their liveliness back once more.

The door knob turned slowly, and was pushed aside. A small boy walked into the room, a pile of papers that extended up to his chin where held firmly in his grasp. He looked towards the girl, his green eyes lit up and he smiled. "Hello Anise." He greeted. He walked over to the desk, and dropped the large pile of papers on his desk, letting out an exasperated sigh, and brushed aside green strands of hair.

Anise rose from the chair, and slung the puppet on her back, it's small fabric paws gripping onto her shoulders. She placed her hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes just slightly to look mad or angry. "Ion, where have you been? I've been waiting forever." She complained.

"I'm sorry Anise." Ion's apology began. "When I finished at the library, Mohs wished to speak with me." He looked towards the stack of papers. "And he asked me to begin on this paperwork."

Anise let out a low growl. "Mohs is always giving you to much work!" She fumed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Besides, you said you'd take the day off today…you can't overwork yourself, you'll get to stressed and that'll be bad for your help."

Ion sat down in the chair that was pushed aside the desk. He reached up and grabbed the paper off the very top and placed it down on the wooden structure and began to scan it over thoroughly. "I know Anise…But there's work to be done, and I have to finish it." He replied while he took a pen from his desk drawer and began to write something on the paper.

Anise shook her head. "I will not stand for this. As your Fon Master Guardian, I say you should take a break from all this Fon master stuff." She dictated.

Ion sighed. "Anise…I'm sorry, but I can't…Mohs will be angered if…" He was cut off.

"Oh! Who cares if Mohs gets mad, he's always mad about something… I think your health is more important." She cut in, her voice still firm and commanding. She walked over towards the side of the desk and stood next to the chair Ion was in and grabbed the white fabric of his sleeve and gave a gentle tug. "Please! Just a while." Anise pleaded as she tugged a little harder, though the Fon Master did not budge.

Ion stopped writing on the paper, and looked up at Anise. "I'll be fine, once I finish the Paperwork I'll take a break." He promised, though the little Fon Master Guardian continued to pull on his sleeve.

"No! Ion!" She whined and released her grip on his sleeve. "It'll take days! The pile is huge!." Without thinking, she flung her arm to point out the size of the paper tower, and hit the large pile, causing it to spill on the desk and crash on the floor. She let out a slight gasp and took a step back in surprise. She slowly turned her head towards a slightly stunned Fon Master and smiled sweetly. "Whoops!"

Ion's face went from slightly stunned, to humored. He laughed slightly and looked at Anise, giving his head a soft shake. "Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up." He rose from his chair and began to push the papers into a small pile on his desk.

Anise let out a sigh in relief. "Thanks Ion, but I think I'd rather help clean up my mess." She giggled and started with the papers on the floor.

Ion smiled warmly. "Thanks Anise!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

After what felt like hours, the two had gather each and every paper and set them in an uneven, and messy pile as opposed to the neatly stacked one Mohs had made.

"Yay! That wasn't so bad!" She squeaked and clasped her hands together, giving a delighted giggle.

Ion nodded. "Yeah!" He exclaimed as he straightened out the pile as best he could, but it continued to sway.

"Oh, leave it for now Ion, It'll be fine." Anise said and grabbed the Fon Master by the end of his sleeve and began to pull. "For now, you should get away from the paperwork, just relax a little." She added as she began to drag the Fon Master out of his room.

Ion followed her without resistance this time, as she lead him around the Cathedral, staying out of the Maestro's view.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

Anise lead Ion all the way to the small hill, that held the fourth stone monument. She put her hands on her hips and looked up towards the very top of the monument, smiling slightly.

Ion followed her gaze up towards the top of the monument and smiled. "It's a beautiful day today." He commented.

Anise nodded and without a word walked over to a sunny spot on the grass and sat down, gesturing towards Ion to follow suit. Once the Fon Master was seated beside her, she hoisted her puppet off her back and set it in her lap. She then laid down, placing her hands behind her head and looked up into the sky.

Ion gave his head a slight tilt. "What are you doing Anise?" He asked.

Anise gave a slight left. "I'm looking at the clouds silly… I do it all the time." She mused happily.

Ion nodded. "I see." He said and laid down and started up into the milky blue sky as small clusters of clouds drifted by peacefully.

"Oh!" Anise exclaimed and raised her hand up towards one of the small clouds. "That one looks like a bag full of Gald!" She pointed out happily.

Ion laughed. "You and your Gald." He laughed and looked back into the sky. After only a few seconds he pointed at one of the clouds. " That one looks like a cheagle." He said with a bright smile.

Anise looked at the cloud. "Hmm…I guess." She murmured as she watched the Cheagle like cloud drift it's way away .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

After a few hours of watching the clouds drift by, the sun began to set and paint the sky a flurry of gold's, blues, pinks and reds.

Ion sat up and looked over at Anise." Well, I think It's time to head back before Mohs finds out we're gone." He suggested as Anise to sat up.

"Yeah…" She muttered sadly as she placed her puppet back on her back. "it was fun well it lasted I guess."

Ion nodded. "Yeah…Lets do this again sometime!" He suggested and smiled widely.

Anise nodded. "Yeah!" She squeaked and jumped up to her feet. "I'm glad we could do this!" She smiled.

Ion rose to his feet and nodded. "Yeah…I'm glad I can call you my friend."

Anise smiled. "So am I!" She agreed and began to walk back to town.

Ion began to walk beside Anise, falling in step with her. He reached out with his hand, and grabbed gently onto Anise's hand.

Anise looked at him and smiled as they both walked into the setting sun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

A short, stubby man walked down the long and wide hallway. A scowl was on his face, and his beady black eyes glared with anger. He walked to the Fon Master's door and flung it open violently. "Fon Master are you…" He was cut off when the large pile of papers that sat on his desk fell down onto the ground. He froze for a moment, the color draining from his face and hostility leaving his eyes. He let out a small, terrified squeak, and ran towards the papers and began to pick the up, unknowing of the Fon Master and his Guardian standing in the doorway, watching him scramble for the papers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

(A.N: End of Flash back)

Anise, laying down in the grass, on a lonely hill as the sun disappeared from her view. She sighed slightly as the fond memory flooded back to her. She gave a weak smile as a final cloud in the shape of a Cheagle drifted by.

_I wonder….where ever you are, can you see it to…_ She thought. _Do you see it to?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

_So, what do you think? it's my first Oneshot, but it helped me get my writing muse back! Please excuse the typos or errors, I wrote this in one day…Thanks for reading R & R_


End file.
